Talk is Cheap
by Sinceslicedbread
Summary: New job, new boss. How will young inexperienced Ianto Jones cope with his new situation? This story AU, set within an alien-free environment.It is Ianto/Jack centric.


**TALK IS CHEAP**

**A/N THIS IS MY FIRST TORCHWOOD STORY; IT IS AN AU ALIEN-FREE ENVIRONMENT.A JACK/IANTO CENTRIC TALE.**

As the newest member of the Torchwood Technical Engineering Team, twenty-five year old Ianto Jones, the brilliantly methodical but some would say occasionally dull and often acerbic P.A. had been subjected to a series of initiation pranks.

Ianto knew that in order to be accepted by the rest of the team, he would have to bear these little japes with good grace and humour, but his patience had been sorely tested.

Being asked to go the Research and Development Department for a long weight had been the highlight of his morning.

Yesterday had held the joy of receiving a request to order Technicolor paint.

Ianto had a sense of humour; he did; only his had moved on since the age of twelve.

Using his logical and finely tuned mind to good effect, Ianto decided to half-bribe, half-beg his considerably older new boss, a certain Jack Harkness (a very gregarious pansexual American) to see if he could bring about an end to his recent trials and tribulations.

There was something about his boss that unnerved him. Jack had an easy charm and a vivacious personality that seemed to envelope everyone he met in a cocoon of familiarity. Everyone felt relaxed in his company. No-one said no to him. Ianto suspected maybe supernatural means were at work. He often found himself at Jack's door simply staring. He tried to hide his visits behind a veil of excuses, but he had a hunch that Jack saw through these and tolerated his presence regardless. Ianto wasn't sure if he was afraid of Jack or just envious of him. No matter.

Armed with two mugs of coffee and some chocolate biscuits (Jack - he'd discovered owned the original sweet tooth) Ianto carried his Trojan-horse of a tray into Jack's corner office.

-O-

"Sir? Would you like to partake in some elevenses?"

"Elevenses, my my Mr Jones I don't mind if I do."

Both men seated themselves on opposite sides of Jack's magnificent mahogany desk.

Jack took a sip of his steaming beverage and appeared to drift away for a second or two.

Ianto watched fascinated. Practically everyone responded to his coffee-making skills with joy, but Jack's reactions were the most extreme he had ever seen.

Jack finally appeared to come to his senses.

"Anyway, how are you settling in here Ianto?

"I'm enjoying it immensely sir." He said dryly "The work that is. It's just that the extra-curricular activities that are proving to be a little …."

"Tiresome?"

"Yes sir. I was wondering if" Ianto pushed the plate of biscuits forward at this point "I could negotiate a cease fire?"

"Subtle and sexy - I like your style. Is this a Welsh thing?"

Ianto tried not to smile. He was beginning to get used to this type of comment from his boss. Jack Harkness seemed overly enamoured with his heritage for some reason.

"I'll tell you what - I'll strike a deal with you. Beat me at a game of cards of your choice and all tricks will stop. Lose and you'll have to suffer dinner, alone with me."

Ianto sighed as his shoulders fell, everything was a wager with Jack; he was beginning to worry that a 12 step-programme might have to become a part of his life at some point.

"You do realise playing cards have numbers as well as pictures on them sir? Ianto over-pronounced the last word. He didn't want to appear disrespectful.

"I have two words for you Mr Jones. Probationary period." Jack could give as good as he got.

"Fine" Ianto responded "I choose Cheat."

"Perfect- rack 'em up Cowboy."

"Cowboy?"

"Well Shepherd seemed a bit left-field" came the reply.

Ianto rolled his eyes. A customary response to anything Jack said.

-O-

**Thirty minutes later.**

"How did you do that?" Ianto spluttered in disbelief.

"I cheated Ianto - wasn't that the aim of the game?"

"I cheated outrageously."

"Well I obviously cheat better. "Bigger and Better", it's an American motto don'tcha know?"

"Let's play the best of three" Ianto was determined to win somehow.

"I don't believe that stipulation was part of the original premise. No I think we need to synchronise our diaries because I am having you for dinner young Ianto." Jack said with a salacious leer.

Ianto glared at Jack with real venom, before he left the oversized office to collect his diary from his cubicle.

A date was set. Ianto had 48hrs to come up with a suitable excuse or illness to derail his dining plans.

The way he was currently feeling, only Cardiff falling into the sea or the outbreak of Bubonic Plague would do.

-OOO-

Ianto Googled everything in every time zone. However there were no reports of Bubonic Plague anywhere in the world and on Friday morning, Cardiff still stood.

There was nothing for it; two bottles of red wine would be the only defence tactic against Jack Harkness he could employ.

-O-

As it transpired, the emergency services didn't need to be deployed. Jack had revealed himself to be a surprisingly courteous host and a dream cook. A sumptuous Coq au vin and a refreshing Raspberry Granita had graced his table. He had kept his hands within sight at all times, even if his quips had sailed close to the wind on one or two occasions.

Ianto was the one who had relaxed more than he had planned to. Liquor had loosened his lips and lowered his guard.

Jack was able to access Ianto's innermost thoughts and desires. A fact that Ianto wasn't privy to - yet.

-O-

Curiously, confidences were being swapped. Jack had revealed that he had only been head of Torchwood for two years and that prior to that he had worked in London and California- freelance, his freedom was very important to him. For the past four months his romantic life had been settled; but that before that he had dating adventures that would make a harlot blush.

Ianto in turn had revealed that his somewhat more sedate personal life had been brought to an abrupt end when his fiancée Lisa Hallet had jilted him on the eve of his wedding. Even though everyone had been shocked and outraged at the act, Ianto had only felt a sense of relief, a fact he had never shared before tonight.

Ianto's eyes grew bright as he approached his next subject.

"So may I ask you something?"

"Of course you may Ianto."

"It's just that I can't help but notice that you seem to, how can I put this? _Engage_ with anyone, everyone, women and men."

Jack quirked an eyebrow "_Engage_ Ianto? Is that Welsh for flirt?"

"Well, yes if you want to be specific."

Oh Ianto, you've no idea how specific I want to be with you."

"I rest my case."

"Okay, sorry. Yes you're right Ianto, well-spotted; I do spread my favours far and wide. Does this bother you?

Ignoring him, Ianto continued.

"Even though you know that I know you've currently got a girlfriend?

"Have you been spying on me?

"I'm merely observant sir."

"Well observe this."

Jack moved forward and deliberately placed a hand on Ianto's knee, it shook slightly.

"I like what and who I like Ianto. I'm not hung up on the labels and headings and I don't apply them to others. I've seen far too many people constrict their lives and thinking, by being afraid of the boxes other people place them in."

"Doesn't it confuse you, confuse them?"

"I'm not confused and who are they?"

"The ones you're _engaging_ with. Don't they want assurances? Some firm foundations?

"What I've got to give is always firm Ianto."

"Look I'll go if you're not going to take this seriously."

"Alright, alright, I'll behave.

I'm not sure what impression you have of me Mr Jones; but I don't go around deceiving people. Everyone I have relations with, knows the score. They know I like savoury and sweet and when I'm dating someone, we both keep our options open until we have _the talk_."

"The talk?"

"Yes, you know, when we decide whether we will be exclusive or not."

"Have you had _the talk _recently?"

"With my girlfriend, Gwen?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh."

Jack cast a conspiratorial look at Ianto before turning to face him fully.

"Why so keen to know the details of my love life Yan?"

Ianto ducked his head and flushed.

"Just curious" he whispered.

"Bi-curious - perhaps?" Jack gently proffered.

Ianto looked up abruptly and stammered,

"No of course not! No not at all. No not really. No not consciously."

Ianto paused. He bit his lower lip nervously and tugged his ear-lobe.

"Not out loud- anyway."

Jack's usual hearty grin shifted to a look of compassion.

"Ianto? Are you alright with discussing this? I'm an open book, I don't mind I'll talk to anyone but I don't mean to pry into your affairs."

Ianto continued to stare at his knees. He uttered his next words so quietly; they barely disturbed the sound waves.

"I'm fine. I think I'd like to talk about this with you."

Jack smiled with genuine warmth and wriggled closer to the younger Welshman.

"So what would you like to know?"

Ianto checked his nails in his usual fastidious manner and unclasped and clasped his watch several times before answering.

"Were you ever scared to tell anyone; you know, at first?"

"Not so much scared as excited. I wanted to explore and in order to do that I had to let other people know of my aims. In truth I don't think anyone was surprised. I did think at one point the girls would back away; but my first game of spin the bottle, put paid to that idea.

How about you?"

"Oh it was never an issue. I've always gone out with girls."

"Whilst looking at the boys?"

"No. Maybe. Yes. Sometimes."

"Have you ever acted on it?"

"Once" Ianto blushed even more and tried to rise to his feet. Jack pulled him back down besides him. Placing his hands on his shoulders he calmly stared him down.

Pupil to pupil.

"Once?"

"Once, in Chess Club, when I was sixteen. My practice partner and I had been spending an inordinate amount of time together. One day after practice, he produced two can s of beers which we drank on the sly. It felt good to have a real friend. A close confidant. (I wasn't the most popular guy at school. I know, you're shocked). I mis-judged things. I now put it down to a mental blip; I reached out and held his hand - briefly.

He was horrified.

I was mortified.

He left the room.

I left the club.

End of story. My _other life_, demolished."

"You never tried again?"

"I couldn't Jack. I just couldn't." Ianto said plaintively.

Jack was silent for awhile. Absorbing all he had just heard.

"Have you liked anyone else since?"

"Uh huh." Ianto nodded his confirmation slowly.

"Ever tried a different approach? Gentle flirting perhaps?"

"I tend to come across as sarcastic and sardonic when I flirt."

Ianto then stopped talking. His face froze. His eyes wide. The words had slipped past his lips before he had had a chance to censure himself.

"Is that so?" Jack replied.

Ianto had snapped his eyes shut but he could still hear the smile in Jack's timbre.

"I mean that I'm not very good at this type of thing."

"You're better than you think Jones Ianto Jones."

Ianto shook his head sadly.

"Don't toy with my affections Captain Jack." Ianto cheekily used Jack's unofficial work-place nickname.

"I'd never toy with you- unless you wanted me to."

"Promises promises."

"I don't usually make promises Ianto, but for you I could make an exception."

Ianto successfully rose to his feet this time and walked across the room towards the big bay window. He looked out over the seascape.

"One of these days I'm going to call your bluff, old man." Ianto commented shaking his head, feeling bolder by the minute.

"Who's bluffing - if you want me just say so."

Ianto turned, squared his shoulders and straightened his waistcoat. Before holding Jack's gaze.

"So."

-OOO-

No-one would have thought Jack Harkness had that amount of speed in him; but he had just crossed the room in the merest blink of an eye.

Before Ianto had a chance to stand down and retract his statement, Jack's hands had invaded his hair , his tongue had laid claim to his mouth, circling Ianto's tongue and bouncing off his tonsils.

Ianto yelped in surprise and held himself aloof. Initially anyway.

Soon he relaxed into the first kiss he could truthfully say he could feel in every part of his body.

Jack was intoxicating. He hadn't expected that. In all his daydreams he had envisioned Jack as being masterful, domineering, demanding and even annoying; but to have all his senses overwhelmed simultaneously; no this had not been anticipated.

Jack in turn had never tasted a prize so sweet. He thought of himself as a connoisseur of the flesh. He had eaten just about every nationality under the sun (blondes were only so-so rather than the ones to beat). Ianto had the appeal of the tropics with the wonder of the newfoundlands. Nothing was certain in life but Jack was certain this was going to be an extended sabbatical rather than a holiday romance.

Hands started to pop buttons. Shirts left shoulders. Zips were being lowered. No-one was claiming ownership for these actions. Everything was organic, fluid and mutual.

Ianto took a step back to openly stare at Jack, to try to let his head catch up with his hands. Jack grinned broadly.

"I love it when you gaze at me" he said.

"I do not gaze at you" Ianto huffed.

"Oh yes you do Boyo. Sometimes I feel like I'm under surveillance." The grin became broader, taking over his whole face.

Ianto couldn't deny, he'd been busted.

"Shut up and kiss me sir" he demanded.

Jack growled and fell into the second-best kiss of his life. In his fantasies Jack had imagined that Ianto may be a little reticence in the bedroom. He correctly surmised that his experience with the same sex may be limited or non-existent. What he hadn't bargained for was the enthusiasm and total abandonment that Ianto would approach the matter with. Naturally he had youth on his side, but there was no mistaking his desire. Years of wondering, imagining and pining had produced a powder-keg of emotion which was exploding beneath his fingertips at this very moment.

Ianto felt as though he was having an out -of-body- experience. Every time he eyes glimpsed something new (a naked man was still novelty to him) and he stopped to admire it, another new sensation accosted him and he was swept away again. Being a natural archivist, Ianto was trying to catalogue this extraordinary experience as it occurred. It was proving to be a thankless task.

Jack's final surprise discovery was that Ianto was loud. For a man who would have slipped easily into a role with the Secret Service, Ianto was making no secret of his blatant enjoyment of the position (s) he now found himself in. To undercover heat behind his meticulous suits was the ultimate joy for Jack. He had been worried he would have to temper his own enthusiasm, but now felt as though he should step up his endeavours lest he let the team down.

Having moved to the sofa Jack made sure that Ianto was comfortably anchored beneath him before he reached out to stroke his face. His eyes locked with his as he traced his fingers over his lips time and time again. Ianto appeared even younger than his years as he calmly waited for the next instalment of pleasure.

"This is our time Yan. If you don't like anything, just tell me to stop ok?"

Ianto nodded trying not to remember the word. It wouldn't be needed today.

Jack set about mapping Ianto's body with his lips. Every crevice, plane, nook and indentation was kissed licked and nipped gently with his teeth. Ianto responded to the teeth most of all. He almost took flight when they were introduced to his nipples which hardened instantly. Sighs, gasps and tiny whimpers accompanied Jack's travels. Jack marvelled at the heat that was emanating from Ianto's groin. As he lay butterfly kisses there whilst he cupped and stroked him, a furnace of desire radiated from him. By now Ianto was twisting, squirming and crying out for release. His manhood was swollen, rigid and purple, contrasting with his pale smooth Celtic complexion.

"Please "he whispered. "Please "he said more loudly. Ianto never thought that he would ever beg.

"My pleasure." Jack set to taking Ianto to his favourite destination.

Fearful that Jack may still tease him and stop halfway through, Ianto gripped the back of Jack's head and held him in place. Jack just chuckled throughout. He was going nowhere. That didn't stop him teasing Ianto just a little by using his teeth at opportune moments, just to keep him focused. This was when Jack discovered Ianto liked to swear too.

"Shitting hell Jack, don't you dare, just do me please."

"Well since you asked me nicely" he laughed "how could I resist?"

Ianto came with the pent-up power of a man who hadn't indulged himself in quite some time. Jack had to use his considerable skills to keep up with him. He swallowed every drop before licking Ianto completely clean again. The insides of Ianto's thighs were still shaking as he did this. He then crawled up Ianto's lean lithe frame and shocked him by kissing him deeply and transferring the essence of him back to him.

"Holy cow!" Ianto exclaimed as he hurriedly swallowed his own juice. "You certainly have your own style Jack that's for sure."

"Why would you think differently? " Jack laughingly replied.

"Yes why would I think differently? " Ianto echoed before wrapping every limb he owned around Jack.

-OOO-

As Saturday morning made its presence felt in the lounge of Jack's impeccably decorated flat, Ianto tried to extradite himself from the sleeping form of his new American _friend. _He had successfully made it across the room with his underwear and shoes in his hands before he was stopped in his tracks.

"You do know it's bad manners to leave without saying goodbye don't you?

Ianto groaned.

"Not if you've been held prisoner" he replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Prisoner? You were free to come and go as you pleased. A fact you took advantage of more than once young man."

Ianto was beginning to accept that his brain was not at his best before his morning coffee. Suddenly bashful he continued.

"Last night was interesting Jack. I erm er really enjoyed it, thanks."

"So much so you were running away?"

"I wasn't running."

"No sprinting more like." Jack was suddenly cross. "The experiment is over so now its business as usual?"

Hotly Ianto responded "Don't act the ingénue Jack; you must have been in this position a thousand times. I was simply trying to leave without making a scene. Obviously I've failed at that."

"Not necessarily "Jack felt the need to back down. He felt the need to see this infuriating young man again (and again). "How about I take you out for lunch and we can snipe at each other fully clothed across linen tablecloths instead?"

Ianto tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk which threatened to pull his lips in opposite directions.

"I'll have you know I'm not that type of boy."

"Baby I know what type of boy you are "Jack lecherously informed him. " If you behave yourself maybe we could have _the talk?_

It took a second or two for the implication of what had just been said, to penetrate Ianto's brain.

"_The talk? _As in you and me talk?"

Jack face instantly became serious. He felt his whole world tilt. His soul cross its fingers.

Ianto flushed, Jack could watch his emotion spread across his entire body, unhindered as it was by clothing.

"Okay "Ianto finally said "only don't think I'm an easy trick Jack and that I'll fall for your flattery. Talk is cheap. I want to be wooed."

"Not a problem honey. I'll lay you ten to one odds; you won't want to let me go."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Your modesty knows no bounds."

"You know when you know" Jack said hoping that this time his intuition was spot-on.

-OOO-

**Comments are always appreciated.**


End file.
